


Have a good night

by yeonseo_2150



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonseo_2150/pseuds/yeonseo_2150
Summary: 눈을 마주 보며 입을 맞추고그댈 안아줄 항상 곁에 있는 나를잊지는 말아요
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 3





	Have a good night

「呀 你好 我叫劉基賢 一起出道吧!」

同歲朋友。好像有點跩。穿衣風格真的不怎麼樣。 這是李玟赫對他的第一印象。

即使是作為競爭者在奪取那能夠翻身的出道機會，日復一日累積的革命情感幸好沒有被野心吞噬。確定可以一起出道的那個夜晚，李玟赫想起了他們初見那天的情景，在練習室裡汗流浹背的他、眼裡只有自信感的劉基賢。既像是昨天的事情，又像是過了光年之久。

「你那時候怎麼能這麼篤定我們能一起出道?」他看向角落坐著的劉基賢，後著還沒收好滿溢出的激動，語氣仍然帶有一點硬是吞下的哽咽。

「我是一定可以的啊! 你的話...就憑這張臉誰也不能把你的名字劃掉吧?」

西八...李玟赫把手上的水瓶砸過去，這個人怎麼老是這樣不正經?

就像磁鐵的兩極，雖然幾乎是相反的兩個人，卻也會緊緊相依在一起。

接下來的日子好像就在印證這些話一樣，過著雞飛狗跳的日子。

「呀李玟赫! 說了幾次髒的衣服不要亂丟! 快點拿走!」

「基賢啊!不要老是這麼厚臉皮的說話!都看不下去了!」

「唉西 哥! 你們兩個不要再這樣捉弄我了!」

「93s組合根本就是魔王吧 別再讓他們聚在一起了」

  
  
  


為什麼沒理由的覺得緊張呢?

一次的直播節目，主題設定是睡前的躺放。看著小小的床和只有一床的被子，李玟赫深呼吸了一口氣，手中握著的台本不知不覺被弄皺了一角。

「喂 有這麼不想跟我躺在一起嗎?」台本被抽走，眼前晃著從染色第二天就看膩的淡粉紅色頭髮，飄到遠方的思緒也跟著被抓了回來，李玟赫又做出招牌的張牙舞爪解釋「才沒有勒。我都沒有嫌棄趕時間的時候要跟你一起洗澡了，這算什麼!」

而劉基賢反常地沒有懟回去，只是挑了挑眉。

真正拉上被子開始直播的時候兩人都不太對勁。在宿舍看著直播的成員們不約而同地想著。

基賢哥也太真摯了吧?玟赫的眼神是怎麼回事?他們兩個今天是吃錯藥了吧?

諸如此類的提問當事人當然不知道，只是被子下李玟赫出汗的大手在鏡頭拍不出來的地方緊緊竄著劉基賢的睡衣，直到這折磨人的工作結束，他們兩人對看了看，最後是劉基賢開口問他，要不要買宵夜回家吃。

  
  


其實並沒有什麼事情明顯改變了。

只是在偶然的幾個失眠夜裡，最後莫名其妙總會縮在同個被窩中的兩人默默的因為深夜裡的談心似乎又變得更靠近了一點。

  
  


後來又遇到了一個宿舍的狂歡夜。

理由只是因為心情很好的成員們興高采烈地買了一大箱食材回家下廚，整桌的豐盛晚餐和一瓶一瓶打開的綠色瓶子很快就被食量巨大的幾個人快速掃光。劉基賢在廚房煮第二輪的熱湯忙得焦頭爛額，還要分心去照顧餐桌上燒酒倒不停的其他人。

李玟赫在這時走了過來。

「呀 等一下再過來看水滾了沒就好啦!快點過來吃!」腳步有些虛浮的他走過來把全身重量都靠在了劉基賢身上。

「唉，很重耶，我才幾分鐘不見你就受不了看不到我啊?」

「對啊 怎麼樣 你不是也乖乖這樣讓我靠著嗎? 劉敏感也有被我制服的一天啊」李玟赫得寸進尺的從背後抱住他，有些含糊的說著。

「只有你能這樣啊.....」劉基賢漫不經心地回應。手上的湯匙還攪動著裝滿火鍋料的湯鍋。

你該不會...?

他們同時開口，明明沒有說完的問句在四目交接之後好像完整了一樣，嘴巴張開想要說些什麼卻沒有音節被發出來。

李玟赫索性把他整個人翻過來，柔軟的唇吻上了面前總是喋喋不休，只有現在難得安靜的那張嘴，對方的雙手則是在定格幾秒鐘之後環上他的腰。

只是在廚房昏黃的燈光下，在餐廳不停的吵雜談笑聲中，剛剛好的接了個吻而已吧，李玟赫想。

沒有理由、沒有藉口、也沒有要怪罪在攝入太多酒精的晚餐上，

  
  


這之後沒有人先提起那個氣氛下的一場夢，他們還是一樣在彼此看不順眼的時候不留情的爭吵，還是在眼神交換之後一搭一唱的把成員鬧得團團轉。

  
  


「呀 基賢吶 我那件深藍色的牛仔褲好像被洗衣服的阿姨放到你這裡了，借我找一下。」

李玟赫又毛毛躁躁的跑來了。安安靜靜坐在床上看書邊欣賞音樂的劉基賢嘆了口氣想著。

「呀 下次先敲門好嗎，還有家裡很安靜不用這麼大聲。」劉基賢碎念歸碎念，還是指了指其中一個衣櫃。「在那裡吧，我好像有看到。」

李玟赫三兩跨步就打開了衣櫃一陣翻找，果不其然找到了那件褲子。

「有我看到了!謝啦」

在李玟赫拿了衣服就要走的當下，劉基賢的聲音打斷了房間裡輕柔唱著愛情的爵士樂

「你那天為什麼吻我?」

突然的問句分明令人毫無頭緒，但李玟赫馬上就知道他在說的是什麼，明明可以說不記得的，但他沒有。

「就...就...突然很想這麼做吧」李玟赫停下腳步，回頭看了看坐在床上的劉基賢，兩隻眼睛不同步地眨了眨。「那你為什麼抱住我?」

劉基賢愣了一下，低低的笑了「總聽別人說你是我的soulmate，卻從來沒有好好擁抱過你，所以就這麼做了。」

「這樣啊...」李玟赫敞開了笑容「知道了。那麼晚安，我的best friend。」

  
  
  


晚安。劉基賢在房門完全被關上之前也回應了一聲。

Have a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> 很碎的一些感情  
> 雖然很細微 雖然是一種特別的愛  
> 但真真切切的存在
> 
> 獻給摯友H.  
> 你是我生命裡最後一道光。


End file.
